Sonya Mazda
Sonya Mazda is the Apoptosis/Angelic counterpart of Sonya’s alternate forms. She is the semifinal boss of the Alice storyline in the mid chapter, formed when Sonya Apoptosis absorbs power from Gnosis. She later evolved into Sonya Chaos after absorbing additional power from Morrigan. Biography Monsterpedia Entry "Sonya after awakening as an XX-type Apoptosis, her absorption of holy energy has changed her into this form. Although she boasts tremendous power, there are many uncertainties surrounding her existence, most of which are shrouded in mystery." Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Garden of Earthly Delights' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Holy, Pleasure Attribute, Seduction 50% *'Sun Aerial' – 4 Random Foes, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, + 200 Speed *'Spiral Light Spear' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, +200 Speed *'Grand Cross' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% *'Snowstorm Breath' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10% *'Great Flood' – All Foes, Auto Hit, Water Attribute *'Holy Flare' – One Foe, Auto-Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10% *'Enchant Guard' – Self Buff, +50% Defense for 6 turns *'Zero Shift '– All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dispel Strategy Almost all her attacks auto hit, so evasion wont help at all. On top of that, all the Holy based attacks can inflict ascension, bypassing any deflectors you have set up. Therefore, one should bring a team resistant to both holy and ascension. If you can, since the holy elemental attacks take mana to use, draining her mana will waste her turn if she tries using them, leaving only 4 moves she can use out of her 10. Draining her mana also prevents Zero Shift, preventing her from dispelling your useful buffs. As for attacking her, she's weak to pleasure, dark and sonic, of which pleasure should the one you should have the most of. Evaluation "Hello, this is Ilias from F22643. Which world's Luka are you? Sonya Mazda seems to be of the Holy element. She uses various elemental attacks and she is hard to deal with. She is strong against Fire, Ice and Thunder, but Pleasure is her weakness. Seems like she possesses the same attributes as an angel. Status ailments rarely affect her. I guess there's no choice but to fight her without them... End of transmission, Luka from another world. This is the last message from F22643. Farewell, and keep on fighting Luka, wherever you are. From F22643, this is my last goodbye." Labyrinth of Chaos Biography She is a boss encountered in the Labyrinth of Chaos. You cannot talk to her and there is no rape scene if you’re beaten by her. She is the angelic counterpart to Sonya Mainyu. LoC Attacks * Holy Lance Wild Dance – 4 Random Foes, Auto-Hit, Physical/Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 3 Turns Cooldown, 10 MP * Spiral Light Spear – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Physical/Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, +200 Speed, 8 MP * Grand Cross – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 10 MP * Shining Breath – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Ice Attribute, Freeze 10%, * Tidal Wave – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Water Attribute * Holy Flare – One Foe, Auto-Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 18 MP * Lightning of Judgement – One Foe, Auto-Hit, Lightning/Holy Attribute, Ascension/Shock 75%, 18 MP * Afra-Mazuda – All Foes, Auto-Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 75%, 20 MP * Pleasure Eater – Self Buff, 3 Turns, Absorb Pleasure Damage, * Dreamy Heavens Dance – Self Buff, 3 Turns, +50% Agility, +100% Magic Evasion, + 100% Hit-Rate, 4 MP * 'Zero Shift '– All Foes, Auto-Hit, Dispel, 5 Turns Cooldown, 20 MP LoC Strategy Fight her like you would deal with any of the Labyrinth of Chaos bosses: * Always have Vicarious Clara active or another barrier active. One of her attack hit 4 random times, so stacking buffs is recommended. * Anti-Death song (Fox Geisha only) is needed to counter the ascension effect on her holy attacks. * She possess a buff increasing her agility and evasion, and another one making her resistant to pleasure. Dispel is recommended to stay able to attack her. *She also possess a Freeze attack, which can be countered with the Resist Freeze ability owned by Sea Palace Maikos, making them useful. Additionally, she can be slowed/stopped by the Time Warp Dance and her resistances can be debuffed by the Sea Palace Maiko’s skills. *Finally, she has a skill which inflicts a single target Shock, that can be resisted by the Battle Master Resist Shock ability, allowing you to keep your damage output. Overall, her greatest strengths come from her extremely high resistances, making her immune to most damaging attacks until debuffed. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. A battle against her with only part 1 equipment, no Crisis Hairpin and no stats upgraded can be seen here. Trivia * Nothing is confirmed about her in Part 1, since she only appears in the Labyrinth of Chaos. Like her counterpart, the left half of her face is abnormal (hidden). * Her name makes a reference to Ahura Mazda which is the Avestan name for the creator and sole God of Zoroastrianism, the old Mede and Persian religion. Ahura Mazda is described as the highest spirit of worship in Zoroastrianism, along with being the first and most frequently invoked spirit in the Yasna. * The literal meaning of the word Mazda is wisdom. Gallery S5.png|Sonya Mazda Battle Category:Angels Category:Bosses Category:Super Boss Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Monsters Category:Apoptosis Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2